The Connor Reese Chronicles
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Not everything is gone, this remains a true statement until proven otherwise.
1. Completely Ashes

Date: 5-15-2024

Sarah's p.o.v

Partially whole and complete

Ashes

Reminders of yesterday

These memories of you

Inaudible music notes

An angel's first and last breath of life

Love's ultimate sacrifice

Indelicate fallacies

Various insecurities

Everpresent stumbling blocks

Rusty old diamonds in the rough

Obvious barrenness and nearsightedness

Not everything is gone, this remains a true statement until proven otherwise

Affliction, a huge burden, an unnecessary weight to carry around twenty four seven


	2. One Thousand Tears

Date: 5-16-2024

Kyle's p.o.v

Back to square one

Electric magnetic romantic chemistry

Newfound country of poetry

Today's small wonder

Insignificant meaningless wedding ceremony

My distorted reality

Echoes of bliss

A bent promise

Never fulfilled hopes and dreams

One thousand tears

These recoverable lost golden years

Hallways of eerie silence, gloom, and doom

It is what it is

No communication

Gigantic rift between us


	3. Ninety Different Shades of Love

Date: 5-16-2024

John's p.o.v

Dreamlessly, you travel on the highway

Even as your hair begins to turn gray, you continue to be a ray of sunshine

A black and blue fray

Realm of uncertainty and false hope

The longest flight and extended vocation

Heaven's beckoning

Incoming freight train

Stages of sorrow and acceptance

Endless distance between us

A world without oxygen or daylight

Scarcely dark cemetery

Our collection of bones and ashes

Ninety different shades of love

Eighty empty vessels

Mighty strong arms

Baby angels

Red bleeding hearts

A dozen rosaries and silent prayers

Chasing life in the absence of noise

Echoes of your legacy and brief existence


	4. Newborn Doves

Date: 5-17-2024

Point of View: Kitty Reese (Kyle and Sarah's 15 year old daughter)

Your stolen life

A withheld blessing

Wandering and wondering what if

Newborn doves

Our losses

Walk on by without a care in the world

Humility

Infertility

Same old baby blues

Painful miscarriages

Early morning brutal wake up calls

Radioactive time bombs

Impending relapse

Sudden collapse

House of ghosts and creative aspirations


	5. Our Anxiety

Date: 5-17-2024

Point of View: Chance Reese (Sarah and Kyle's 13 year old son)

Reality is how we perceive life.

Life is a dance, a chance to envision and conceive the impossible.

Our anxiety is temporary, but it feels like an eternity.

Its midnight in the city of angels.

Who will care enough to take pity on us?

The secret of our demise is out.

Beauty made out of ashes, baby Jesus becomes our alibi.

Chasing infinity, does true love really exist?

Chasing infinity, echoes fill that empty blank space.

Serenity is just one breath away from becoming real.


	6. Rotating Hourglass

Date: 5-18-2024

Derek's p.o.v

Blissful illusions

Estranged familiarity

Serendipity

Triangular arc

Rotating hourglass

A different kind of class

Nails in your hands

God's unspoken words

Encrypted messages

Doomsday prophecies

Estranged familiarity

Sacred holy matrimony

Irony

Raindrops falling from the sky and down your face

Early morning brutal wake up call

My great awakening

Inverted loop

Spiraling out of control

Safe false hope


	7. Evolution

Date: 5-18-2024

Cameron's p.o.v

Moving forward instead of backwards

Unlock the door to the future

Clarity

Human nature

Our personal freewill

Common sense

Our age of truth and enlightenment

Land of milk and honey

An abundant unlimited supply of money and resources

These heavensent blessings

Enormous priceless gifts from the heart

A beautiful masterpiece

My metamorphosis


	8. Even if nothing makes sense anymore

Date: 5-19-2024

John's p.o.v

Floating on hope and joy

Our journey has only just begun

Reach out to me and I won't refuse you

Even if nothing makes sense anymore, stay focus and positive

An encounter with a soon to be bride and mother becomes the highlight of my day

Long live, my gentle sweet quiet spirit

Long live, your random acts of kindness

Our personal metamorphosis reveals our true potential

Vacant is the space where a lost soul occupied once

Even as you depart from me, my heart remembers your goodness


	9. Sacrificial Freewill

Date: 5-19-2024

Sarah's p.o.v

A heavy downpour describes these tears of mine.

Please ease my pain and erase my scars. My silent

prayers, screams collide into each other like music notes.

In a world where love is a sacrificial offering, I give you

all of me. I breathe and push beyond the great divide,

a bloody beautiful crimson tide. Fearless, you leave your

tomb, the womb. I receive you with arms wide open. I

never once leave your side. You are my miracle that is

a gift sent from heaven above.


	10. Echoes of your presence and absence

Date: 5-20-2024

Kyle's p.o.v

Blue and pink horizons

Lingering aftereffects

Empty vacant breathing spaces

Echoes of your presence and absence

Depression

A different kind of comfort

Wandering around town for no apparent good reason

Now is the time to break out of the prison within your mind

A kindhearted person and friend like you is hard to find and keep

Please stay for a moment and let me show you what real true devotion looks like

Ramble on and I will listen intently

I want to fight beside you in your secret silent war

Love sees no color, disability, or boundary


End file.
